


Too Hot, Hot Damn!

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Are these their ship names?, Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, I can't help myself, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up for the Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot, Hot Damn!

At first, she wondered why she was so warm.

Usually, the air conditioning kept the whole house at a great temperature, day and night. She and Trixie were always comfortable in summer or winter.

But, she thought through the haze of sleep, right now she was almost too warm under her covers. Her eyes were still closed and the blankets were up around her chin but normally it wouldn’t have bothered her. Right now she was positively sweltered. 

She kicked idly at them, attempting to shove them off and when she succeeded, she turned onto her side and snuggled deeper into the hard body next to her.

It was only when an arm draped over her to pull her closer that her eyes snapped open and all traces of sleep were gone, replaced with alarm.  
She quickly sat up and her bedmate groaned softly, awoken by her sudden shift in position.

“Why are you up?” his voice was thick with sleep. “I thought I’d exhausted you to the point of passing out?”

She could almost hear the self-satisfied smirk that came with the words. His voice brought back the memories of the night before in a wave and she relaxed, clearly relieved. It was just Lucifer in her bed and while that sentence could be seen as weird in some circles, in this one it definitely wasn’t.

“Sorry,” she breathed, flopping back down. She draped herself half on and half off of him, her thigh pushing between his and her chin resting on his chest.

“You forgot I was here, didn’t you? Bad girl,” he reprimanded and she laughed, pulling herself forward a little so she could make out his face better in the darkness.

“I’m not used to having someone else in the bed.”

“I can tell. You animal,” he leered and she couldn’t even bring herself to roll her eyes. “Certainly gave me a run for my money Miss Decker.” She butted him with her forehead lazily in response.

“Shut up,” she laughed, but it quickly halted and switched to a groan when she shifted too hard. “Ow." 

Christ she was aching all over. Her arms, shoulders and back were just a little sore, but her thighs protested every time she so much as twitched and between her legs was a dull throb that she couldn’t say wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She moaned into his bare chest and nuzzled him. "I think I’m broken.”

His hands ran lazily along her back. “I can break you again if you like?”

“As tempting as that is, I think I’ll wait until morning.”

He gave a long suffering sigh. “If you insist. You mortals, always so insistent on sleeping your lives away.” He didn’t even try to conceal his yawn. “Although right now it’s looking better and better.”

“Hmm,” she agreed and for a few minutes, maybe more, they lay dozing on and off in a pile of limbs.

His chest rising and falling under her cheek was comforting and soothing to her, but every time her eyes fluttered closed she was assaulted with the images of his mouth on her. Lavishing the bullet scar on her shoulder with attention as those dark eyes looked up at her.

Kissing her wantonly, passionately and doing that…thing that he did with his tongue on her clit that had made her see stars. Definitely an enjoyable way to spend an evening.

She shimmied her way up his body a little bit at a time until he was close enough to kiss. Damn him for being so tall.

His eyes were closed but he was smirking and she pressed her lips to his, tongue asking for entrance. He was never one to deny a beautiful woman and soon enough his mouth was hers to explore. He held back for her, letting her take the lead, letting himself utter soft little moans under her lips.

His fingers dug into her waist for a moment and she pulled back, letting out a hiss.

“Sorry,” he muttered, glancing down and moving his hands to her hips instead. “Oh yes, that’s where I left a hickey,” he cocked his head, pushing her up for a moment until she was forced to sit on her knees, straddling his left leg with her hands on his stomach. 

He reached over for the lamp and the room was filled with soft light, no-where near bright enough to spoil the sleepy feeling they had.

He grinned devilishly at the sight of her. “My my my,” he said, sotto voce. She was too tired and too well aware of how much he’d seen earlier to blush when his eyes trailed over her appreciatively. “I think I may have gone overboard with the bite marks… but then again, you do look deliciously well fucked.”

His finger traced the hickey on her neck, then the one on her right shoulder, trailing down to the mark on her waist and then dipping down to rub over the three he’d left on her thighs. She watched him study her body, swallowing hard when his hand stopped between her legs.

“Are you sure you’re not up for another round?” he asked, gaze meeting hers as one long fingers slipped inside her. His little breathy laugh of victory when he found her wet was enough to make her give in.

She moved her leg until she was straddling both of his thighs now and she looked down to see him rock hard already.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said you had stamina,” she observed.  
“Thought I’d more than proved that last night,” he answered, hips rising when she took him into her hand. “Or are you just used to more, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am situations?” She snorted and shifted herself forwards, not providing him with an answer. 

She tilted her hips and took him inside in one long stoke.

“Unh,” she breathed, sensitive and needy already.

Lucifer lay under her, hands on her hips, looking the picture of composure. Until she swivelled her hips in that way he’d very much enjoyed earlier and his mouth dropped open. Eyes hooded and head pressing back into the pillow, he allowed a throaty groan to escape in approval.

He stretched her on every downwards thrust of her body, filling her and pushing little hot gasps from her mouth. Her own head fell back, hair cascading over her shoulders and the sight made his hips snap upwards hard.

Neither one had any intention of drawing it out, already fulfilled and exhausted from their tryst in the hours before. 

So Lucifer pulled her down until she lay over his chest, kissed her hard and rolled her over. She gave a half scream, half laugh and he joined her, chuckling against her neck in that deep purring way that he did.

It was enough to get them going again, her ankles coming up to lock on the small of his back. She rested one arm against his shoulder and curled one hand into his hair, pulling his face to hers and stealing a kiss.

Kissing wasn’t something he’d focused on the night before, forgetting about it mostly. Which was a shame seeing as he was terribly good at it according to Chloe. So she made sure to kiss him as much as possible and sometimes he even remembered on his own, which was delightful.

With every thrust, he brushed her clit until she was teetering on the edge. All she needed was a little push to fall off.

So he kissed her again and felt her muscles flutter hard on his cock. His mouth caught her high whine of his name and he pulled back grinning as she bucked once, twice and then relaxed into the bed as he stilled. His head buried itself into her neck, mouth kissing and biting at her. 

“Lucifer,” she murmured breathlessly, clenching on him. “You’re close.”

“Hmm, how can you tell?” he asked, nipping at her jawline with blunt teeth. She smiled, fingers brushing through his damp hair before tugging lightly to bring his eyes up to hers.

“Because when you’re about to come you bite me,” she observed as he started to move again.

“Must be the Devil in me,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

“You ass.” She rolled her hips upwards and he grunted, once again focusing on the feeling of sliding in and out of her. 

“You like my arse,” he pointed out. She bit her lip, squeezing her muscles again and he gave a half-halting groan that left him open mouthed and panting. “Fuck, so close,” his teeth dug into her shoulder and he felt her hands momentarily slip to his shoulders.

She froze, worried that she’d touched the scars that were such a sore spot for him. 

But he was breathless and heady and so, so close that he didn’t care. His mouth left her rapidly bruising skin to kiss the spot below her ear. “You can touch them,” he muttered, eyes hooded and fingers clenched in the sheets.

She didn’t hesitate, her small hands finding the jagged scars on his back and that was all he needed to keen her name into her ear as he came. His hips shuddered jerkily as he lost his rhythm, coming hard and long until he was a panting mess above her.

It took a moment for him to regain his composure but he eventually did, pushing himself up a little to slide out of her. He didn’t move off of her and she really didn’t mind, stroking along his sides.

“You know, I think I’d very much like to tie you up next time,” he smirked, resting his weight on his forearms so as not to crush her. She ghosted her fingers over his chest. 

“Who says I want to do it again?” she raised her eyebrows at him and he snorted, rolling off and lying over the bed next to her, spread eagled and utterly sinful. She swallowed, eyes trailing along him.

“I’m pretty sure you did earlier when you screamed so loud the neighbourhood heard us. You work wonders for a man’s ego you know.”

She scoffed, even though she was currently nestling into his side and hooking a leg over his. 

“Well, you were pretty good,” she bit her lip, looking up to see him glaring daggers at her. It only took a second for her straight face to break and she was laughing hard, body shaking under his arm. “Sorry, sorry,” she swallowed when she was finally through and kissed his chest. “You’re the best.”

He seemed appeased. “Of course I am.” He reached up and turned the lamp off, plunging them into darkness again. The alarm clock on the night stand read four a.m. and she threw her arm over his broad chest, getting comfortable.

“Do you have anywhere to be in the morning?” she asked quietly.

“No.”

“Okay. Do you want to stay for breakfast?”

“Food breakfast or you breakfast? Because I’m up for both. Maybe even combining the two. Do you have chocolate syrup in the cupboards?” he wondered and she hummed, eyes drooping as the need for sleep began to overtake her.

“Both is good,” she nodded.

“Excellent. Although won’t Detective Douche and your offspring be by at some point? I know you don’t have to work but you still have the whole mother thing going on. Might be a bit awkward for them to see you bent over the dining table covered in chocolate.”

“Nope. Trix is staying with Dan for the whole weekend.”

“The whole weekend hmm?”

“Yep,” she popped the ‘p’, her body humming at the thought of what tomorrow would be bringing.

“Well then Chloe, I think I’ll stay for breakfast, lunch and dinner, if that’s okay with you.”

Her body was exhausted but her head screamed out for more. So yes, it was more than okay with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this started out as a fluffy piece and quickly fell into sin because it's me and it's a miracle that I write anything other than smut. Also I had a request from someone over on Tumblr to do more smut so yeah. Enjoy!


End file.
